Dingue oui mais pas folle !
by JalimMorgenstern
Summary: Une jeune fille venant de 2014 se retrouve dans le corps d'une Shadow Hunter qu'elle a elle même créer dans une fanfiction qu'elle o écrit mais tout ne se passe pas comme dans son histoire. Quel changement cela va t-il apporter dans le monde des Shadow Hunters...
1. Chapitre 1

Un jeune homme à l'air angélique, le kinder Bueno Maléfique

Je m'apelle Lola j'ai 15 ans et je vais vous raconter mon histoire (du moins la partie réelle au cas ou certain(e)(s) ne saurait faire), je vis à Londres (ok j'avoue j'habite pas à Londres mais faut faire comme si) avec mes parents et mon frère. Pour l'instant je vous parait normal, j'ai des amis qui d'ailleurs me disent que je suis un véritable juke-box ambulant tellement je chante mais le seul soucis c'est que je ne me sens pas à ma place, aussi bien au collège que dans ma vie quotidienne. J'ai l'impression de ne pas appartenir à "ce monde" Il y en a qui vont me prendre pour une folle, je le suis peut-être après-tout, qui se mutile avec un couteau en se dessinant des runes tirés d'un film.

Enfin ce que je croyais être un film... Jusqu'au jour ou... Ce 21 Janvier ma vie a littéralement basculé.

Ma mère avait décidé que l'on devait déménager, encore, Lyon, Paris et maintenant Londres. J'avais finalement appris à ne plus réellement m'attacher à quelques personnes que ce soit, garçon ou fille.

J'avais appris à aimer la ville, Paris, ses magasins et ses embouteillages lors des heures de pointes. Prendre le train et le métro tout les jours était devenu mon rituel quotidien, mais dans quelques heures ce serait du passé et je serai en route pour la Grande-Bretagne, espérons que Londres ressemble à Paris du point de vue que c'est une ville. Nous étions à l'aéroport, oui car ma mère à décréter qu'on ne prendrait pas le train pour aller en Angleterre, non pas que l'avion me dérange...

Ok je flippe carrément, j'ai une peur bleue de l'avion, car je ne l'ai jamais pris et j'ai toujours eu peur ou du moins une appréhension de quelque chose qui m'est inconnu. Mes parents étaient assis sur des sièges alors que moi j'étais assise au sol, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles me passant la bande audio du film The Mortal Instruments. Je me suis levée et suis partie vers un distributeur en prévenant mes parents que j'allais me prendre quelque chose à manger car il était 12h et que évidemment comme toute jeune personne j'ai FAIM ! Parce que j'ai pas manger ce matin... Un jeune homme se poussa de devant le distributeur avec un truc a manger dans la main. J'ai mis une piece de 1€ dans le distributeur et taper le code d'un Wars sauf que le truc est resté coincé entre le rail et le vide. J'ai donner un petit coup dans la machine

Moi : OH fait chier !

? : Tien prend ça -me tend la moitié de son kinde bueno- (HEY ON PARTAGE !)

Moi : Hum merci mais et v... toi ?

? :: Il me reste toujours l'autre moitié, je m'appelle Raziel

Moi ; Raziel, comme comme L'ange Raziel dans Mortal Instruments

Raziel : Précisément

Moi : Attendez vous êtes vraiment l'ange Raziel ?

Raziel : Oui et toi tu vas m'aider

Moi ; Ok vous me faites légèrement flipper là -mord dans le bueno-

Raziel : Je vais t'envoyer dans mon monde

Moi : Quoi ?! Mais mais hein ?

Raziel : Tu vas aller vivre à L'institut avec les Shadows Hunters

Moi : Wow wow ok hum juste pour savoir vous aller faire comment

Raziel : Tu as manger un truc Mundane avec mon sang à l'intérieur

Moi ; Hein nan mais vous auriez pu me préve...

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase car mes jambes m'ont lâcher et je me suis effondrée dans les bras de L'Ange qui me dit à l'oreille alors que je sombrai dans l'inconscience

Raziel : Tu t'appelle Ambre Lowersten, 15 ans et tu es une chasseuse d'Ombres vivant à L'institut de New-York. Tu as une stèle dans ta poche sers t'en a bon escient et reste en vie sinon tu reviendras...


	2. Chapitre 2

L'institut, La CIA

Je gardai les yeux fermés dans une tentative de faire croire que je ne suis pas réveillée et me concentrer sur leurs conversations.

? : T AURAI PU ESSAYER DE LA SORTIR DE LA

? : ME PARLE PAS COMME CA TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE JE POUVAIT PAS M OCCUPER

D AMBRE ET DE CLARY A LA FOIS

? : TAISEZ VOUS, c'est de votre faute à touts les deux, Jace tu devrai aller voir Clary. Si jamais elle a besoin d'un Iratze. Alec va me chercher des affaire pour elle s'il te plaît

Jace & Alec : Ok

Une fois les deux garçons éloignés, je fis mine de me réveiller et ouvris les yeux. Jace et Alec. Étrange ils ont les noms des deux garçons dans Mortal...

_mes jambes m'ont lâcher et je me suis effondrée dans les bras de L'Ange qui me dit à l'oreille alors que je sombrai dans l'inconscience _

_Raziel : Tu t'apelle Ambre Lowersten, 15 ans et tu es une chasseuse d'Ombres vivant à L'institut de New-York. Tu as une stèle dans ta poche sers t'en a bon escient et reste en vie sinon tu reviendras..._

OH MERDE ! Me dites pas que... Ok parait le plus naturel possible

? : Hey Ambre tu es enfin réveillée, est ce que ça va ?

Moi ; J'ai l'impression qu'un char d'assaut m'a rouler dessus une bonne dizaine de fois mais a part ça ça va. Et toi hum Isabelle ça va ?

Isabelle : Disons que je suis celle qui est la moins amochée de la CIA(oui je sors).

Moi : CIA ?

Isabelle : Clary moi et toi Clary, Isabelle, Ambre ne me dis pas que t'as oubliée c'est même toi qui nous a fait créer ce pseudo

Moi ; Nan nan... bien sur que je n'ai pas oublier

Alec : Ça y est la petite calamité est réveillée.

Moi ; Hey je suis là je te rappelle Alec, d'ailleurs il faut que je vois Hodge

? : Oh tu bouges pas de là toi

Moi : Et tu crois que je vais rester pour tes beaux yeux Jace !

Jace : Je savais que tu m'adorai en secret

Moi : Rêve pas trop Beau gosse

Je me suis levée sauf qu'Isabelle m'a repoussée sur mon lit. Mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. A part le fait que Raziel m'a "envoyé" là. Une petite voix dans ma tête m'a dit : C'est un ange, une divinité il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut.

Ok je deviens schizophrène.

Petite voix : Allez réponds y a Jace qui te parle et je te signale au passage, Qu'Ambre sort avec lui à titre d'info.

Isabelle : Reste là tu verra Hodge plus tard, en attendant il faut que tu te change avant que l'un des deux gars ici aient des pulsions incontrôlables.

Jace : Je sais parfaitement contrôler mes "pulsions" et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas de pulsions

Isabelle : Bien sur comme la fois ou tu vous as enfermé dans un placard et qu'elle n'en ai ressortit que quelques heures après les cheveux en batailles un air crétin au visage, en sautillant comme une gamine chantant le manège enchanté et que toi tu es ressortit à moitié déshabillé, en sueur comme si tu avais battu 50 démons,tu n'appelle pas sa une pulsion hein ... ?

Moi : -rouge pivoine- Peut on arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle comme d'un article de magasine s'il vous plait

Une seule pensée me vint alors à l'esprit : Je sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir ici... Et comment je vais faire avec Jace...


End file.
